Mabel's Brother
by West of Weird
Summary: Mabel has another crush. Honestly, it shouldn't be that complicated... should it?


Meeting him felt like a dream.

It was like that with all of her previous crushes, and this one was no different. It only took a glance at him for her to know that, maybe, he was the one; the person she's been waiting for all this summer.

And, to her, he did look like something out of a dream: kneeled down, petting a cute and well dressed Waddles, a happy, genuine smile gracing his features.

Perhaps Mabel had been staring for a little too long, because before she even noticed it, he was looking at her. He got up to his feet and flashed her a smile.

"Is this pig yours?"

She was still a little dazed, but managed to nod.

He went closer to her. "Then you should be proud. He is one of the most adorable pigs i've ever seen!" Mabel didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but Waddles made what sounded like an appreciative noise, at this "And i really like that sweater he is wearing."

And just then, Mabel knew she had to know more about this boy.

After some time talking, she found out that, just as she expected, he was also a fan of pigs and other animals (apparently, his parents own a pet shop or something, and he often helps them). His name was Arthur, she soon learned, and he was the same age she was. He was planning to stay all summer in Gravity Falls with his parents; she looked around to see if they were still in the Shack, and saw Grunkle Stan trying to them sell some "cursed mask". Typical.

But that didn't matter. What really mattered to her was that, the more she talked to him, the more she liked him. He a sweet boy, friendly and kind, and he looked even more handsome now that he was close; his eyes were blue and warm and his dark curls made a perfect match with his pale skin.

And if his behavior was anything to go by, he was enjoying her company too; he laughed at all her silly jokes, dressed Waddles up in even better costumes with her, felt comfortable enough to even share some of his own tales, and when she started to call him 'Art', he seemed to enjoy the little nickname.

Although… he did seem a little shy when it came to love. The one time she tried to be a little more foward with him, removing a strand of hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear, was met with an awkward silence. He suddenly looked a little tense, unsure. Mabel then shifted his attention back to their current conversation, about a new show on TV with a time traveler dog, and soon enough, he was over that little incident.

So, he was shy. Mabel could deal with it. She decided that it was best to take things slowly, with him. When it comes to love, there must be patience, she thought.

By the end of the afternoon, he had to leave with his parents. But he promised her he would visit the Shack tomorrow, just as she promised to show him her big collection of pet-related DVDs.

Mabel spent the entire evening restless, not able to focus very well, even when she went to bed. She couldn't help but look through all her DVDs, deciding she should only show the really cool ones to Art.

Dipper was on his bed, writing something down on his notepad. He was, once more, trying to make sense of another code he found in the book, but so far, he was lost and frustrated. Still, he noticed her restlessness. He didn't even bother to ask her what was wrong; he knew Mabel well enough to know that this was the result of yet another crush of hers. What he did ask, was "What's his name?"

And that was what it took to make Mabel spill out about her new crush.

"Dipper, he's amazing! You've got to meet him! He has like, this hair, such beautiful hair, and the sweetest smile. Sorta like a boy next door charm, you know? And i never thought i would meet a boy who is into knitting and pigs like i am! He's _perfect_" She sighed. "Oh, and… his name is Arthur. Sorry, i went on for a bit"

Dipper only smiled at that. His sister's crushes never ended up well, but he truly wished she found someone nice to date, if that was what she wanted. "Are you going to show him those weird pet-themed movies?"

"They aren't weird! And yes, i am. He promised he would visit me tomorrow. It's gonna be great, i can tell!"

She really couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day he came to visit, after they finished to watch <em>Citizen Kat<em> (and after he borrowed some of her movies to himself), Art asked for her to show around the Shack. He never had time to see the all of those attractions like his parents had, yesterday. Mabel agreed, though in all honesty, she couldn't see the appeal.

They spent some time just looking around, with Mabel explaining each attraction to him. He laughed at some, looked genuinely interested at others, and Mabel would take those opportunities to show off her knowledge about those.

She was happy at the progress she made, so far. Art looked more at ease now than he did yesterday. They were not near the romance zone yet, but she could wait. Talking to him, making him laugh and getting him to open up a bit was already gratifying. She wouldn't spoil that with any reckless advances, she told herself.

After they got bored of it, they went up to her room. She had some magazines she wanted to show him. Dipper was already there, with his nose buried in that notebook again. He didn't even seem to notice them, but Mabel felt like she had to introduce Art to him. This is his room too, after all, and she was sure that this time, Dipper was going to approve her new possible boyfriend.

"Dipper", Mabel started, catching his attention, "this is Arthur, the boy i've told you about.", she said while gesturing to him "And Art, this is Dipper, my brother."

Dipper looked at him. "Oh. Umm, nice to meet you, Arthur." He said a little awkwardly. Dipper was never really good at interacting with Mabel's boyfriends, especially when he was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by ripped pieces of paper.

Art, on the other hand, looked a little… weird. She felt him tense up a bit by her side. It took a few seconds for him to say a "Nice to meet you too" to Dipper, with an oddly nervous smile.

After this, Dipper went back to whatever the hell he was doing, and that gave Mabel time enough to show Art her magazines and other things she kept in her room. But his behavior was still a little off. He looked interested in what she had to say and show to him, yes, but she caught his eyes drifting off to her brother's pensive face more than once.

Mabel wondered if Dipper's presence threw him off. Perhaps he really was more of a shy type of guy, after all.

The rest of the afternoon went by too quickly, and sooner than Mabel would have liked, it was time for Art to go. With a bag full of borrowed DVDs and some magazines Mabel insisted he should take a look on, they both went downstairs.

"Mabel, today really was a ton of fun. I was a little lonely here, since i don't know anyone. I'm glad i've made a friend like you!"

Friend, huh? Truth be told, even though they spent only two afternoons together, Mabel could say that she enjoyed his company, regardless. And, well, that 'friend' part could change.

"So am i, Artie. So am i."

* * *

><p>I went on like this for about two weeks. Art would arrive early at the shack, they would talk, watch movies, dress up Waddles, play games and even hang out in the town.<p>

He even got to meet Candy and Grenda, briefly. They had both given her thumbs up and inspirational looks, telling her that it seemed that this time, she might have found the one.

It was truth that Mabel was liking him, and that they enjoyed each others company, but that was the problem. He didn't behave like a would-be boyfriend should. He was a real friend around her, kinda like Candy and Grenda themselves.

They were closer each day, but… every time she would try to make a move on him, he either seemed to not notice it or to pretend it didn't happen. Mabel wasn't really sure what to think, anymore. Sometimes it did seem like she had a chance with him, but other times, it felt impossible. Sometimes, even Mabel herself wasn't sure what she felt about him.

And there was also the thing with Dipper.

Art always acted weird around him. At first she thought it was just because he was shy around him, or that maybe Dipper's introverted personality put him off.

But as time went by, she was sure that wasn't the case. He didn't find Dipper off-putting, he found him_ interesting_. She caught him staring quizzically at him more times than she could count, and every time Dipper went to greet him or to talk with her about something, he got a little nervous.

He would often ask some things about him, too, in the middle of conversations, trying to sound casual.

All of this gave Mabel strange ideas, and she really, really wasn't sure what to think.

Sitting on her bed, looking at her brother's serious face on the other side of the room, she decided that tomorrow was the day. She should confront Art, shouldn't she? She tried to take things slowly, but the situation was starting to get a little too confusing for her to keep things like this.

Sighing, she went on to sleep. Honestly, it shouldn't that be that complicated… should it?

* * *

><p><em>Oh.<em>

_Oh!_

That… _gosh_, it was so obvious. What a fool she had been!

Staring at Art's embarrassed looking face, she could do nothing but gape. She knew that this reaction was doing nothing but make the boy even more nervous, but how could she not react like this?

"Mabel, are you angry at me?" He sounded very concerned.

Mabel wanted to give him an answer right away, but she could not. For such a talkative girl, she was eerily speechless right now. In truth, she wasn't angry at all. She was merely surprised.

After all, it's not everyday that the boy you have a raging crush on confesses to you that he, in turn, has a raging crush on your twin brother.

But, in retrospect, it was so obvious. Why else would Art have been so interested on knowing if her brother had a girlfriend or not, or would have asked for a picture of you two, specifically? And there was that time when he shyly offered to help Dipper, with you, and he looked quite distracted while doing so, and—

Still a little dazed, Mabel realized that she had yet to answer his question "I'm… No. No, I'm not angry, i'm only… surprised, i guess." She still wasn't sure what to say. He looked even less sure than her, so she continued "It—- um, it would've been better if you had told me you were gay right away, though." She lowered her voice to say this part, even though they were in a secluded area outside of the Shack.

He seemed to shrink at this "I wasn't very sure how to do this… to be honest, you are the first person i've ever told this." His face was even redder than before.

Damn. She was the first? She didn't know if she felt grateful at the trust he placed on her on by telling this, when they've known each other for such little time, or if she felt guilty at the fact that she placed him in a position where he felt like he needed to confess it, just like that.

He went on, "I-, well, if you are worried about me getting with Dipper, don't be. From what you've told me, he's probably straight and all. I know that. I just— i think he's cute, and smart, and… well, i don't even have the courage to talk to him directly! It's hopeless."

Mabel, again, wasn't sure how to reply to this. He was probably right. She and Dipper never had a conversation about this, but it did seem like he was straight. And even if he wasn't, the thought of Art of all people dating her brother was… weird. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I'm not worried about that", she managed to say. "And you shouldn't be worried too."

He looked at her again. "Mabel, i don't want this to get in the way of our friendship. I wasn't lying when i said that i was glad i made a friend like you. I… I hope you can feel the same way about me, as well."

It was true that Mabel was surprised, and a little bit disappointed at this whole development. But she liked him, liked spending time with him, him being boyfriend material or not.

"It's alright, Art. I like you too… as a friend, i guess." Mabel walked closer to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. Maybe it was the sudden honesty that they both shared right now, maybe not, but the fact was that the whole romantic enchantment she felt for him faded away for good. She was pretty sure that things would be a little awkward after this, but she was willing to try.

Giving him a sincere smile, she asked, "So, do you want to watch Pig City or not?"

And looking at the relieved expression on his face, she knew right away that things would turn out just fine, in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** This is the first fanfic i've written in ages, so i'm rusty. I tried my best to keep Mabel in character._

_This is also the first i've written in english. So, feel free to point out any mistakes you find!_


End file.
